Gaian
Description "God's avatar and controller of Sand." The God who created Kricktria had returned to find the world enveloped by ancient malignant spirits. He expunged the spirits from the world and then created avatars of himself to help stabilize the dimension. Though these avatars were not gods nor humans, they each had their own will along with individual abilities and personalities. Once the world had been deemed safe, the god left for a different world. Over time, the avatars lost their power and went into resting. And bit by bit, the existence of the avatars disappeared from the people's memories. As one of the god's avatars, Gaian was created to repel the malignant spirits in the desert. He was created with the ability to use the Sand to protect the desert from evil influences. During his human years, Osiris' research leads him to figure out that it was possible for a human to wield the avatar's powers. With the use of Gaian's powers, Osiris was able to unify the imps and forge a kingdom. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Raid': The Last Avatar of God Dungeon Mission Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Gaian can be fought as a boss in Act 8.9: Red Knight. He reappears in Raid 2.5: The Last Avatar of God, transforming later on as Dark Gaian after his initial defeat. Attacks Gaian utilizes the same attacks he has as a playable character. Trivia *Gaian's character portrait is based on his final stage evolution, Sandstorm. *Gaian's familiar, Anubis, is based on the eponymous Egyptian god. **However, his design seems to take inspiration from Shukaku instead, a character from the massively popular Japanese series, Naruto. *Gaian mentions Buddha in one of his expressions, suggesting that the religious figure exists in the Grand Chase universe. *Gaian's name originated in the ancient Greek word "Gaia", meaning "land" or "earth". **The Xenian deity, Lady Gaia, was also named after the eponymous Greek god. *Gaian is the only character in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser whose dark form wasn't included in the Dimensional Chasm. Gallery Illust gaian.png|Gaian's portrait. Kakaogaian.png|The expression system of Gaian. IconHero-Gaian-6.png|'Connoisseur' icon. IconHero-Gaian-5.png|'Sand Conductor' icon. IconHero-Gaian-6.png|'Sandstorm' icon. Phgaian.png Videos Sprites Quotes *''"Appearance is of no importance. It is the beauty of the inside that is important."'' *''"There cannot be a tomorrow if today is neglected."'' *''"Conviction and wisdom are what stops all of the world's flow of agony."'' *''"You will find peace when you cast aside the agony."'' *''"They say it is fate when even just the cuff of your shirt brushes past each other. What do you think is the like that connects us?"'' *''"I can see the agony in your eyes."'' *''"When a good-natured person is near an evil one, they too will become evil."'' *''"Meeting you today will go down as the most beautiful day of my life."'' *''"Suffering is but for a moment... This too shall pass."'' *''"You are hurting because of the issues in the world."'' *''"It is the words of Buddha that brings peace to everything in the universe."'' *''"Namo Samanta Buddhanam Om Mahakalaya Svaha. These are the words that bring peace to everything in the universe."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Mage Type Category:Deities Category:Male Characters